Designing a room requires numerous decisions to be made. For each decision there may be many different choices. Such choices may include room style (e.g., contemporary, classic, etc.), room size, room layout, room color, price range, etc. Additional choices may include the types or brands of products to be placed in a room (e.g., sink, range, etc.), along with product size, color, material, price range, etc. The choices can be based on many factors including consumer preferences, engineering constraints, space constraints, industry standards, and design or aesthetic considerations. Each decision made may constrain or otherwise influence other decisions.
A “constraint” is broadly understood as a condition upon which certain options may be selected. The set of options that could be selected may be narrower after a given choice is made. On the other hand, it is possible that the set of options could be broader once a given choice is made. For example, if a four-foot cabinet is selected, the range of options may be broader than if a five-foot cabinet is selected.
For example, with an “L-shaped” kitchen, a layout with the sink in one leg of the “L” presents certain constraints: it may be desirable to have a dishwasher next to the sink; or, a dishwasher and/or sink may only be located adjacent to appropriate room-specific plumbing. Other examples may include: a selection of a relatively small kitchen, prevents the use of a relatively large table; or selection of a kitchen in a contemporary style precludes the selection of a sink in the “classic” style.